


暗恋作祟

by whypeoplesad



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whypeoplesad/pseuds/whypeoplesad
Summary: 关于鲤鱼的暗恋故事





	暗恋作祟

**Author's Note:**

> occ 虚构虚构不要当真  
磕糖记得要刷牙

我把心动掩饰的滴水不漏

变成了国家一级暗恋选手

─────────────────

点击 进入暗恋bot

点击 投稿:“ Carpe ♥ Diem”

投稿成功

壹

“大家好 我是李在爀 擅长的事情是打游戏 很高兴认识大家 谢谢”

“嘻嘻 我叫裴珉晟 也可以叫我Diem 这是我游戏的id 我游戏打的很好 和刚才的在爀哥是从小一起长大的朋友 他叫Carpe 大家可以叫我们CarpeDiem”

李在爀安静地听着其他人的自我介绍，与他不同，身旁的裴珉晟正兴奋地和新结识的同学聊天。他并不是很想加入他们的聊天里，一心只盼着这所谓的大学迎新会结束，好可以快点回去宿舍整好他的电脑设备争取今晚就能玩上游戏。

裴珉晟向来开朗活泼和谁都能搭上两句，很快就在新的班里混的如鱼得水，和男生到了勾肩搭背的程度，一旁的女生也被他说的话引得捂嘴偷笑。在准备快结束解散时，裴珉晟回到了他身边，他们从小一起长大，素来知道李在爀不爱和太多的人交往，对他今晚这样的表现也不大出奇。

“虽然哥从小到大也不太爱交新的朋友 可是来到大学了没想到哥还这样子 我以为你会和我一样兴奋呢”裴珉晟一蹦一跳的跑到他身边。

“嗯没有特别想认识的… 我不是整天和你在一起吗也不用交吧…”我有你就够了傻子。

“哈哈哈也对 我们从小学就这样子 哥有我就够了!”他满意地回答到。

“快点回去弄电脑 我想打黑百合”李在爀拽着裴珉晟往宿舍回去，免得他又带着自己到处乱逛。

“好咧”他看着前面矮他半截的人笑着说。

一高一矮的身影走在校园的梧桐树下，昏黄的路灯模糊了男孩打闹的身影，拉长了他们的影子。李在爀看着地上的倒影想着，他们可能只有影子才能有这样般配吧。

对裴珉晟的感情萌发在更早的高中时期，在早熟的校园环境和那么多的青春爱情影视作品下，他很快的就发觉了自己对他的感情一早变质了。李在爀想要的不再是小时候玩CS时互相掩护照应的队友，也不是上学一起逃课打闹的朋友，他想要的更多更多。不过截至目前，大脑简单如单细胞生物的裴珉晟还是认为他们两个之间只是单纯的好朋友，毫无发觉李在爀单箭头输出的特殊感情。

贰

白驹过隙，时间已经过了大半个学期，李在爀的校园生活依旧没有泛起太大的波澜，都是两点一线宿舍课室里跑。班里的同学也知道他性格，他和裴珉晟比较亲密，其他人也慢慢习惯了这一点。

倒是裴珉晟这小子成了年级的风云人物，他那张迷死妹妹的脸，正合了情窦初开年纪的味口，张扬阳光风流，成功俘虏了不少少女的芳心。

现在，那人刚投完了一个完美的三分球，优雅的弧线没有一丝拖泥带水，正中篮筐的同时也一并击中了观赛席上所有少女的心。裴珉晟长高了很多，健硕修长的四肢还在不停地运球，他能听到场边属于他的欢呼，昂起下巴，继续把注意力放在篮球赛上。

裴珉晟也跟风跑去染了发，还把自己也拉去了弄了一头棕色卷发，赛场上那颗金灿灿的头在太阳映照下更加耀眼，渐渐的让他眼里只容得下他一人。此刻李在爀可以理解前排女生们尖叫的原因了，他的心脏正在蹦蹦地颤抖，跳动的幅度就像裴珉晟手里的篮球，代替了喉咙的工作。

“哔——哔哔”

比赛结束，裴珉晟在球场上看到了自己，带着一身汗味走跑来他这边。湿漉漉的刘海现在正软趴趴地粘在额头上，浓密的眉毛好不容易地出来透了口气，正叛逆地稍稍向上扬着，眉骨凸起处还挂着刚才赛场上的汗水，长而微卷的睫毛下，朝露一般清澈的眼睛在看着自己。

“咦哥 你不是说不爱打篮球的吗 早上叫你来看我比赛还不愿意呢 现在怎么来了呀”

“一个人打天梯有点无聊 正好肚子饿就下来了 路过看到你在这”当然，李在爀是特地来看他比赛的，因为还怕抢不过一起来看裴珉晟的女生，他早早地就来占前排的位置。

“呀这样子 肯定是哥被对面打爆了才不愿意玩了 ”

“那你吃了嘛”裴珉晟接过他递过来的矿泉水，咕噜咕噜的仰起头就喝了，露出棱角清晰的下颔线，在他眼前展现出了荷尔蒙爆表的模样。

“放屁当然没有在看你打篮球”李在爀无语的盯着他看。

“嘻嘻 那正好我们一起去吃 他们今天和我说有个超好吃的烤肉店 我带哥去吃吧 正好我今天赢了比赛庆祝庆祝”说话的人笑的一脸灿烂，眼睛被弯成新月形状，李在爀不知道这其中的温柔是否只属于他。

“好阿 走吧”

酒过三巡，两个人都吃撑了，他们喝了几瓶啤酒气氛里散漫着兴奋的气息。在酒精的助燃下，李在爀感觉自己的脸有点烫烫的，好像被加了天赋值感官格外清晰，看着裴珉晟的脸比平时还要心动，在吵杂的烤肉店里他仿佛能听到自己的心跳声。

“对了 你有听说高年级的学长在向学校争取由电竞社组建一个职业队伍吗”他赶紧找个话题开始掩饰一下自己的异常。

“咦 连哥也知道了嘛 果然很多人都在关注这个事呢”

“如果真的成功了 我们一定要去试一试 看看能不能被选上”

“毕竟我觉得我们打游戏还是挺厉害的呢”

“我们小时候还吵着说要做职业选手哈哈哈”

一说道裴珉晟感兴趣的话题，他就像打开了嘴巴的水龙头，悬河泄水。

“对啊 因为前两天有人来问我有没有兴趣去”

“哇哥好厉害!被抛橄榄枝邀请了耶 看来我也要努力加把油 不然就不能继续和哥在一起玩游戏了”

“哈哈 好呢我想一直和珉晟在一起呢”突然李在爀不经大脑的回了一句牛头不对马嘴的话。

“哈?”在夹烤肉的手在听到这句话的时候僵了一下，被烤的金黄的烤肉被摔回了铁板上发出滋滋的声音。

“哥在说啥呢”

“喝多了吗”

在那年冬天，Carpe Diem成为了学校战队里的正式队员。

点击 进入暗恋bot

投稿:“他有女朋友了”

投稿成功

叁

训练室里只剩下李在爀一个人，今天走的很晚，他打算玩多两局狙房再回去。房间里很安静，电脑屏幕在不停跳动，只有暖气发出呼呼的声音。

“Carpe 获胜”

打完狙房准备回去宿舍休息的李在爀，刚打算起身，就感觉电竞椅后有东西在顶着。回头一看，原来是裴珉晟不知道什么时候出现在他身后，伸着脖子看着他的电脑屏幕。

“怎么回来了 你不是篮球队有事?”李在爀以为他已经回宿舍了，没想到裴珉晟又回来训练室。

“看到灯还亮着 就猜哥还没走 果然”他把自己的身体也压在电竞椅上，虽然他们两个都很瘦，可是椅子还是承受了它不该承受的重量，发出吱吱的声响。

“最近手感不好 打多了两把而已 别挤着我欸 走开”裴珉晟过来捣乱，不让他继续玩下去。

“走啦走啦 别玩了 回宿舍睡觉 累死了”Diem选手正在用身体阻挠着他开下一把游戏，催促着李在爀快点关电脑走人回去。

两个人只好一起收拾着训练室里的东西，关好电脑，在背后裴珉晟似乎还在一边嘀咕着什么，今晚他的情绪好像特别高涨。

“对了 哥我退了篮球队了 以后不打”走在回去的路上裴珉晟突然开口对自己说道。

“嗯?”转头看着说话的人。

“我想把精力都集中到游戏上 毕竟我是认真的想打职业”笑着说道。

“嗯挺好的”那我和你在一起的时间又多一点了，李在爀内心偷偷开心地想到。

“不过我还有一件事要告诉你”语毕，裴珉晟又扯高嗓子语气奇怪的说道。

“又干了什么大事了?”李在爀以为他又在恶作剧。

“我答应了隔壁系的世熙做她男朋友”可能是意识到突然谈及这个话题很骤然，裴珉晟难得的在他面前不好意思起来，他难为情的笑着，手不自然地挠着头发，似乎是想冲淡两人之间的尴尬，原本融洽的氛围被这句话劈开了一道裂缝。

“哈!?”李在爀一开始以为自己听错了，经脑袋运作一番思考过后，他才恍然明白裴珉晟在说什么东西。

“我都不知道你们认识的……” 他歪着头瞪大眼睛表示有点震惊和不可思议。

恰似黑夜中闪过的流光，夜幕背景下的闪光弹，震撼而又刺眼，星奔川骛，得知后的诧异在心脏悬空几秒后又重新恢复正常，如平常冷静镇定的Carpe选手，心脏虽然在跳动却突然被褪去生动的色彩，漆黑中又重归墨染。

“那恭喜珉晟…恋爱了…”没有属于这个年纪的在得知好友脱单后的激动起哄，只是扯起嘴角佯装着道贺着，他不知道自己的脸部表情如何，是不是太过变扭和奇怪，努力的不把失意的表情流露出来，李在爀不想让他知道自己内心的心思，有意无意的加快了脚步像是想逃离刚刚发生的恐怖中。

“游戏里认识的 天梯经常排在一起就熟了”

“本来不想答应的 可是刚刚篮球队的人都在旁边起哄 我拒绝人家女孩子也不太好意思”

裴珉晟一边走一边说着他刚刚在体育馆被表白的现场情景，李在爀刻意地低着头然后对方只看到自己都头顶，他不愿把脸曝光在裴珉晟的目光下。

“你不愿意还答应人家 做男朋友?”他压着嗓子，闷闷地问道。

“因为大家都有女朋友呀 我也不是讨厌啦 可以试试看嘛”

“那也是 不试试看怎么知道呢”只是我也挺想试试看的。

禁锢之书刷刷翻动，停在了某页上，这页牛皮纸上一片空白，就像李在爀的自作多情。可能是厌倦了无声的等待，亦或是怪自己想太多，无理的要求，太着急去占有。只是除了裴珉晟之外他还能和谁去要这陪伴和温柔，全当自己还不够成熟，自己早已不抱希望，现在也不必太难受。

“以后可能不能整天和哥在一起了 哥可以去认识点新朋友!”

“好”

点击 暗恋bot

投稿:“认识了学弟 感觉不错”

投稿成功

肆

“在赫哥 猎空去二楼找你了喔”

“我帮你举矩阵 她没回朔了”

“ok”

——叮

试途想潜入后排骚扰黑百合的猎空被狙击手毫不留情地抓钩飞起转身180º地清脆爆头击杀，只留下一句你好在她的尸体上回响。粉色的机甲时刻留意着比赛的战况，一边蹦蹦跳跳，说着안녕，同时还不让对面的敌人有靠近自己的狙击手的机会，恶魔狙击手挂在城堡的高台不停地狙杀一个又一个，他就是这座城堡的领主，自己则是保护恶魔周全的骑士。

伴随着重复无数遍“Dva 사랑해요♡”，比赛也分出了胜负。

“哥 你说我刚才Dva矩阵保你保的好不好!”

“捏捏 多亏俊浩呢 不然我要被猎空切死了”

“这不是我知道保着哥就能狙完对面么哈哈”

眼前这位皮肤有点健康的学弟是队伍在大一新生里挑选的新副T，比自己小两岁，有点婴儿肥的脸上带着还未褪去的稚气，是个在吸了对面查莉娅大招后会得意地鼓起肉肉脸腮的小孩。

“呀Fury Dva玩的不错嘛”

“哼 我是自由人!路霸法鸡黑影都玩的不错!”

“捏捏”

排队的空隙间好玩地逗着自己的学弟，一边想着一会打完游戏和fury去哪里吃饭消遣晚上的时间。不过自从俊浩进队伍以来，他和自己最数亲近，无论是游戏里的双排组队，还是现实生活中的吃饭玩乐都粘在一起了。大二开学到现在，他和裴珉晟除了在宿舍、上课和训练赛有所交集外，对方似乎都很忙，他估摸着是忙着谈恋爱吧。只有在碰面的时候才会重蹈往日的依旧，两人互相打着哈哈，说说没营养的话，虽然天天都有照面，却不知道对方具体在干什么事情。曾经的CarpeDime现在后面的半句可能要被抹掉，亦或者慢慢变成了CarpeFury罢了。

“珉晟哥最近好少出现喔”

“在陪女朋友吧”

“听说Diem哥的女朋友是个玩天使主播呢 我在训练室听到的”

“和喜欢的人甜蜜双排肯定比和我们玩开心呀 等你谈恋爱就知道了”

“可是我和哥双排也很开心呀!”

“那是因为你太傻了哈哈哈”

两人解决完晚饭，各自回到宿舍，李在爀意外地看到宿舍的灯竟然亮着，看来今天裴珉晟比平时早了回来。进门看到裴珉晟在百无聊赖地玩着手机，他听到开门的声响后也把头转了过来，还是从前一样热情地跑来在门口迎接自己。

“哥今天怎么这么晚才回来! 我可是特地早点回来陪哥的呢”

“和Fury出去吃晚饭了”

“最近和哥在一起的时间好少阿 我都被世熙拉着要陪她 有点烦欸 谈恋爱原来是这个样子的吗”

“对啊你怎么嫌麻烦 可不要做渣男”

“怎么可能!”在毒舌攻击下裴珉晟只能认命，他才不和幼稚的在赫哥拌嘴呢。

“卡了配~ 卡了~配 噔噔 今天陪世熙喝奶茶的时候 看到了这个特意送你!快试试看好不好吃”

裴珉晟蹦哒到桌子前，拿来了一个被系着精致橙色蝴蝶结的蛋糕盒，他塞到了李在爀手中，催促着他快点打开。

既然李在爀他收到了礼物，只能乖乖打开来看是啥东西了，透过盒子能看见是一坨浅浅红橙色的蛋糕，打开拿出来后发现，是一条鱼，一条橙红色可爱卡通鲤鱼造型的蛋糕，鱼的嘴巴向上张开着，像是在吵闹撒娇。

“呀!怎么会有这么可爱的蛋糕 这怎么忍心吃阿”

“哥有没有发现这条鱼长的特别像你 哈哈哈哈哈哈 今天在路上看到的时候都吓到我了 哥真是可爱”

“说什么鬼 我怎么会像鱼阿 你还像猴子呢”

“捏不过蛋糕真是可爱 kiyokiyo”

“你快点吃吃看!我也想吃 你快吃第一口!”

“什么嘛原来裴珉晟你自己想吃!还说专门送我的礼物呢?!”

“哎呦哥那么小气 我就想试试哥的味道而已嘛~~”

他还是敌不过裴珉晟在自己面前撒娇，明知道是故意恶作剧装出来的，自己也做好心理准备，狠下心来不再对他有什么念想，可是还是会在他叫自己哥的时候弃甲投戈，触手无策。他真的就像一条鱼，总归不能离开水，这种感觉就如本能一般，在陆地上翻腾着鱼尾鱼鳍挣扎，最后还是逃不过天命，要扑通回水里。

李在爀在拍完照片后，拿着叉子切开鱼的肚子，巧克力的外壳裂开来，从中间流出了淡橙色的酒心巧克力夹心，淌过外围包裹着流心的戚风蛋糕，浸湿了松软的蛋糕胚。其中还夹杂着桃李果肉，混合着桃李果酱清新与醇香白兰地的味道，不过口中的冲击比嗅觉还要强烈，不同于只用鼻子闻时，那苦涩中恰好包裹了多余甜蜜的香味。他的嘴巴里混合了果酱的甜蜜和酒精的苦涩，就像热腾腾姜饼刺激的辛辣覆盖在糖霜之上，不过它们很快地又混合出了一种恰到好处的温暖，两种味道接触相融中和产生了难以抗拒的感觉。

可能已经暗示他们俩的结局，自己对裴珉晟的感情，甜与涩交织缠绕，现在它是潜伏在李在爀皮肤深处的气味，隐秘而缱绻。

“好吃吗好吃吗 给我来一口看看”

“阿————”

看着裴珉晟一脸等待投喂的样子，他情不自禁地笑了出来，心想其实他现在张开嘴巴的样子更像蛋糕造型的鲤鱼吧。他一叉子把一大半蛋糕都塞进了裴珉晟的嘴里，蛋糕屑弄得满脸都是。

“咦怎么苦的!”

“因为有酒心巧克力 所以有点涩”

“rua”

“我觉得还挺好吃的欸”

“噢这样子嘛 那这个蛋糕还挺特别的喔”

“哥喜欢吃就好~ 最近都没什么时间和哥在一起 哥都冷落我了呜呜”

眼前的黄毛小屁孩又在他面前装神弄鬼，还是一脸的真挚，可他却不知道到李在爀想要的是另一种感情。

“珉晟正常点 真的是”

“不过谢谢你的礼物啦 没想到你这样的人还会买蛋糕 很意外”

“切切 意外的事情还多着呢 明天就给你看看我的狙有多厉害 肯定比哥强”

“哈哈哈哈哈好好”

“哥下个月生日我再送你一个蛋糕 不过一定是好甜好甜好甜的那种!”

“好好谢谢珉晟zz”

属于暗恋的同时也注定属于年少的懵懂，由他对裴珉晟动心的那一刻开始，他们俩的关系就被蒙上一层灰暗暗的雾，在还未散去之前看不清方向看不见结果。只是李在爀的暗恋更像一场黎明，不过目前还在黎明前最黑暗的阶段。

点击 暗恋bot

投稿 :“对他还是忍不住心动”

投稿成功

伍

临近十月，金秋的飒爽并没有如期的到来，给气氛紧张的练习室里更添了少许沉闷。今天他们有一场线上比赛，是和隔壁市的学校争夺最后一个进入全国线下赛资格的名额。这无疑是场恶战，被战败就会直接淘汰，没有复活的机会，而且还意味着将失去抢夺全国冠军的机会。

在这重要的节骨点，裴珉晟带着他女朋友来到了他们的训练室里看他比赛。可能是想获得女友的加油鼓励吧，这样做同时也缓解了现在队伍里紧张的气氛。所以今天，他第一次现实中碰到到了裴珉晟的女朋友，他的情敌。

“欸世熙 过来过来 这是我经常和你说的在赫哥Carpe 你们第一次见面吧”裴珉晟积极地领着他们两个人认识，只是自己和对方都对这件事情明显没什么兴趣。

“你好 我是李在爀”

他也不想裴珉晟尴尬，机械地说了一句打招呼介绍的话。

“呵呵 我知道 小裴经常在我面前说起你呢 今天终于可以看到真人了噢”

说话的人并没有很认真的在听，斜着身子对着自己，在整理自己的卷发，听到他说完了以后才把头转过来正向看着他，眼睛从下往上的看了他一番，笑着说道。

“嘻嘻 哥很厉害的喔 世熙你等下可以欣赏哥的黑百合技术了”

“可是我更喜欢小裴的半藏呢~”

裴珉晟还在一边不识风趣地cue着自己，他看着这僵持的局面脑瓜子疼。

“我再去和俊浩说说一会打的地图的站位 你们聊”

顶不住这样微妙的气氛，借口拉着Fury逃了出来，他识趣地感觉到对方不怎么待见自己，不过李在爀也不怎么待见她，毕竟她断了自己对裴珉晟的幻想。

比赛一触即发，平日里吵吵闹闹的训练室现在都是队员们报点沟通的声音。不过游戏出生点里还是依旧又打又闹，有两件是关于守望先锋玩家众所周知的事，一是地板永远烫脚，二是在出生点玩家有多动症。二楼的栏杆被大锤一挥全部碎掉；巴蒂斯特在耍着他的弹力鞋在横梁上跳来跳去；忙内的Fury选手表现就很乖，他的Dva正站在桌子上跳舞。

“黑爪可以重建你父亲的帝国”

“但代价是什么”

队里两个双枪狙击手，正站在艾兴瓦尔德的玻璃落地窗前，窗外是围绕霍亨索伦城堡的雪松，树影婆娑，李在爀用他的瞄准镜看着对方。

“你好!”

裴珉晟突然向他招手，他想了想作为回应点到表情上，本来以为是跳芭蕾的表情，可是没想到自己已经在向对方送出了飞吻。他有点不好意思，这怎么看都像是在调情的意思，万一被ob捕捉到送上了直播那可真是糗大了。

双狙击手好像攀比似的，你杀一个我杀一个，你这波团灭那下一波我来carry，在团队的协助下他们的运载的目标畅通无阻，一口气推到了终点，凭着高涨的士气，守了对手一个A惨。在接下来的几张地图里，虽然被对方拿回了两张地图，不过他们六人火力全开，有惊无险的4:2赢下了今天的晋级赛。

“啊啊啊啊赢了#!!*dc?!@!*”隔壁的Diem在语音频道里鬼叫道。

李在爀并不是获胜后反应很大的选手，他经常被队友吐槽是个真的没感情的狙击手，赢了输了脸上的表情都一样。他看着手边的裴珉晟，对方在和队友击掌，教练走过来摸了摸他金黄色的头，从自己的角度看过去刚好能看到裴珉晟鼻头上的那颗痣，正因为绚烂的笑容而生动起来。或许是自己的目光太炙热，正在挨队友夸的Diem选手发现了他，二话不说就跑过来抱住了自己。

“太好了 哥我们赢了 能去现场比赛了”

冲击使他们两个的身体紧紧地靠在了一起，裴珉晟开心地抱住自己，手臂用力地圈住他的肩膀他的腰，身高的原因，自己只到他的颈窝，李在爀能闻到他专属的柠檬沐浴露的味道。对方的下巴搁在了自己头顶，痒痒的，他好像在说着话，一上一下动着下巴，头顶的触感透过头皮直接电触他大脑神经，自己像是被摄魂怪偷走了魂魄，李在爀听不清他在头顶呢喃些什么。

现在他对着裴珉晟的脖子化身为只会站着脸红的害羞机器。

大家都在各自地庆祝着，没人因为他们拥抱在一起而诧异，除了从比赛开始，就一直盯着裴珉晟和李在爀的朴世熙。她不动声色地看着脸红的李在爀被抱在自己男友的怀里，她皱着眉头，若有所思，突然像是发现了什么秘密，手紧紧地拽着裙子下摆将它揉成一团皱，表情煞气，和周围的气氛格格不入。

比赛的胜利并没有冲昏他们的头脑，乳臭未干的小伙子在赢得线下赛入场券后反常地没有自大轻浮，并没有在获胜后松懈，而是更加努力的加紧了练习。

“哥哥哥 你明天生日我们一起去吃饭吧!”训练赛结束后裴珉晟立马就粘了过来。

“好好”他比自己还兴奋，好像明天过生日的人不是李在爀是他一样。

“可以吃完饭再吃蛋糕!嘻嘻”

“好期待呢”

嘴角收不住的弧度还是出卖了他强装的冷酷，他已经在期待明天的到来，就像小学生在春游前一晚必定会辗转反侧睡不着，他再无心思排天梯，满心欢喜期待着明天的约会。

陆

屏幕亮了手机收到新的消息，在床头柜上发出声响，本来躺在床上一动不动的人突然睁开眼睛，窸窸窣窣的爬起伸手去拿起手机。

——Carpe选手生日快乐 happy~

只是游戏里好友的生日祝福。不是他。

重新摔回床里，窗外天色渐暗，宿舍里没开灯，李在爀睁着眼看着灰蒙蒙的天花板。本该在庆祝生日的人现在却穿戴整齐地一个人躺在床上，他都开始可怜起自己来了。本来他和裴珉晟刚准备出门去订好位置的餐厅，都是那个电话，打断了今天的计划，丘比特的金头神箭今天也没有落在他的身上。

一个小时前。

“对不起哥 ummm世熙说她一个人在宿舍发烧了 想让我和她去医院看病 怎么办……”

接了电话后，现况让裴珉晟很为难，一边是女朋友要让自己陪去医院看病；一边是李在爀，他不想在生日当天扔下对方孤身一人，更不想他期待落空。

“嗯没关系呀 你快陪她去医院吧 身体要紧”

了解状况后，李在爀也只能让他走了，他做不到无理取闹，虽说不失落是假的，可是又有什么办法呢，遇到这样也很无奈。

“在赫哥等我 我很快就回来了 两个小时我马上赶回来陪哥过生日 对不起对不起”像是发现了李在爀的失落，补救一样说道。

“好”

不曾争强好斗的他，如今也会为自己和朴世熙在这局比拼里没赢而可惜，不过本就注定要输掉全场 ，现在他只想快点停下这种疯狂。如果现在还让李在爀一个人呆在这昏暗孤独的房间里，在裴珉晟还没回来之前自己一定会先疯掉的。他发了条短信告诉裴珉晟自己不在宿舍里，训练室打游戏等他。

*医院

“同学 你这是空调吹太多 感冒着凉而已 注意添衣多喝热水就行 不是什么大事 我给你开点感冒药 吃了睡觉明天就能痊愈”

“你感冒而已 干嘛骗我发烧?”

“哎呀我也不知道 头又晕又痛嘛”

“…”

面诊结束，裴珉晟只想快点完成任务赶回去，不想再作过多争执。挂在大厅里的吊钟提醒着他今天的24小时快要结束，李在爀的生日也要过完，可是自己还被困在医院里，什么也做不了。他收到了短信，知道李在爀在打游戏，虽然自己没有在他身边，可是他还是很想知道他哥在做什么，玩什么，和谁玩，担心李在爀生日有没有人陪，在想他。自己还没反应过来，他就已经打开了暴雪战网手机客户端，挂着隐身，看到他账号里唯一一个星标好友正在主界面，正在他疑惑李在爀怎么不开排位时，FURY上线了，眼睁睁地看着他们两个人拉进了小队，一起开了竞技比赛。也罢，起码李在爀没有孤零零一个人，希望能快点弄完回去陪他，心想。

*训练室

“咦在赫哥 你今天不是和珉晟哥出去吃饭庆祝生日的吗”刚准备收拾东西回宿舍的fury转身就发现了背后的座位突然有人，吓了一跳。

“噢世熙突然病了发烧 珉晟陪她去医院了”李在爀一边开游戏一边拿着手机点外卖，中午到现在还没吃过东西他要饿虚脱了。

“哈?!那哥今天生日不就是一个人过的嘛”没反应过来话就脱口而出，他才意识到自己说了让李在爀难堪的话。

“那那那我来陪哥吧!双排好不好 拉我拉我”

可能是为自己的口不择言作出弥补，又带了几分心疼，本来打算回去的金俊浩，最后还是改变了主意选择陪这个落单的学长。

“嗯”万幸，李在赫忙着点外卖没有发现fury其实早就退出了游戏。

66号的公路实在太弯曲怎么推都推不过去，竞技比赛打的味如鸡肋，李在爀也知道现在自己只是在消磨时间，心事重重影响了他的瞄准，平时不可能让法鸡贴脸飞过来近身，今天在他连续马枪后，被一次次的火箭洗头。尽管fury在努力地活跃气氛，可是还是掩饰不了自己的落寞。

忽然要很拼命才能抑制想裴珉晟的念头，想要大喊让他听到，自己的委屈和难过。这是他今年的生日礼物，甩不走的，失落如阴雨连绵般，渗透进他的肺腑，跃动在电脑屏幕上的彩色化为了灰色的沉默。一个个的爆头击杀不过是宣泄情绪，为了掩饰对你上瘾一般的喜欢，变本加厉，正在加快了自身的堕落，在尘埃中淹没，不可救赎。所有的喜欢到最后都在这一刻变成了嫉妒，对他的喜欢说白了其实都源自于自己寂寞。

人们都说童话故事里的辛德瑞拉最悲剧，在情到浓时却被逼着午夜十二点前回家，看着右上角的时钟，李在爀心想自己才是悲剧的化身，给他许下承诺的裴珉晟并没有再赶回来。在最后的几十分钟，被扔在桌子一角的手机突然震动起来，在麻木杀着人的李在爀并没有察觉，在他即将错过这个电话时左下角弹出了几段紫色的字。

［Diem:笨蛋!!!］

［Diem:不要顾着玩游戏不看手机阿!!］

［Diem:快接我电话哥!!!］

李在爀如梦初醒，扔下耳机抓着还在响的手机跑出去室外，只留下一句'fury我去接个电话'。

“喂?”找了个没人的地方才敢接掉电话。

“哥 生日快乐”

“还有最后六分钟 我没迟到 对吧”可能是裴珉晟那边太安静了，甚至能听到回音，他压着嗓子沉沉的，这种磁性充满前所未有的陌生但他又能辨别出来。

“嗯”回答后的一瞬间，他就后悔自己的语气是不是太差，裴珉晟会不会误会他很生气，他应该装的开心一点的!

“对不起哥 我放了你鸽子 你生日我还丢下你一个 我真的太差劲了”

“你生气骂我就好 你想吃啥明天我们再一起…”裴珉晟竟然在向他低声认错，就如小时候打架连累自己也被罚一样，他的弟弟半撒娇半哄着自己不要生气。

“没有 多大了还在意这些事 ”

“傻子”

“回来了没有”李在爀还是心软了，想快点见到他。

“准备回来了 可能还要晚点 哥不用等我 先睡吧 不过不要锁门噢”

“哥睡着了我就能偷偷送礼物了”就算隔着电话李在爀都能看到自己弟弟搞怪的表情。

“好”幸好四下无人，不然就会发现李在爀满脸通红的囧状。

♪看不见你的笑我怎么睡得着 你的声音这么近我却抱不到

半夜，李在爀还是睡不着，瞪着眼睛看着天花板，身心都很累，五脏六腑都告诉他你该闭眼睛睡觉了，但是脑子里意识却阻挠着，似乎在无谓的斗气，在裴珉晟还没回来之前他不想就这么失去意识睡着。

门口传来窸窣的开门声，穿过门缝透进一束光，好刺眼，吓得把已经习惯黑暗的李在爀立刻合上眼睛装睡。他悄悄地挪了一下睡姿，让自己看上去睡的更自然，脑子运动起来，耳朵偷听着裴珉晟的动静，不用眼睛地去判断他在干什么。突然房间里运动的人没了动静，刚刚还在捣鼓着东西的人好像停下了手里的动作，失去声源让李在爀感到慌张。他好想睁开眼睛看看裴珉晟到底在干嘛，在怀疑他自己一个人玩一二三木头人后，声音又重新出现了。只不过声音变的更近了，他甚至能感觉到裴珉晟压到自己的床上，床垫陷下去。

噢不，裴珉晟就撑在了自己的上方，对方的手不小心碰到了他的肩膀，他尽量保持着正常呼的吸频率，停住转动的眼球，害怕睫毛轻微的颤动出卖了自己。突然感觉左边脸颊痒痒的，那十有八九是裴珉晟的碎发耷拉在他脸上，他没有预兆地靠在了他的耳边。

“在赫哥”

“生日快乐 虽然你睡着了我也迟到了”

声音缓缓地从耳朵滑进大脑，全身细胞都在这一刻停止呼吸，裴珉晟的吐字不重不轻，一下一下的气息全吐在了他的耳垂上，他差点被裴珉晟鼻尖的呼气吹到全身颤抖。他感觉自己的敏感点全都汇集在了耳朵，全身的血液因为裴珉晟的举动又一次地沸腾，他的耳朵正在充血。低头的碎发不仅撩拨了暴露在空气外的皮肤，还一次又一次地扫过他的心，过分安静的房间里他怀疑裴珉晟会不会已经听到自己的心跳。

如果不是室内没开灯，他赤红的脸一早就被发现。裴珉晟并没有罢休，掀开了被子找到了他的手，握住自己的手腕，食指被套上了一环冰冷，手指被玩弄了一番后，就在他以为裴珉晟的举动终于要告一段落时，冰冷的柔软突然覆在了他的手指上。

——mua

“这是生日礼物 晚安”

柒

那晚发生的事情在李在爀脑海里挥之不去好几天，他有问过裴珉晟为什么送自己戒指，对方只是傻傻的回答到'是NAVER上推荐的生日礼物'，刻着他们各自的名字，裴珉晟还在其他队友面前炫耀着很酷。李在爀知道他只是增者无意收者有心罢了，不过他偷偷亲自己手指的这举动，很难不让李在爀想入非非。

不过快节奏的训练生活并没有让他有更多的停息思考的机会，在确定进入线下淘汰赛后，迎接他们的是更辛苦更高强度的训练，他们为胜利而战，为夺冠而努力。

“我们下星期一全队就飞去首尔 到了那边之后会有专门的训练场地和宿舍 如果能进决赛 大概要打半个月左右 你们接下来这几天好好收拾东西 调整好情绪…”

“噢!这几天的训练也不能偷懒!”

领队和教练在说着关于线下赛的事情，李在爀期待很久了。可以站在几百几千的观众面前展示自己的技术，听到现场的加油打气，不过激动的同时也很担心自己到时候的现场状态，再怎么说这也是他第一次登上这么大的舞台，平时再怎么冷静的他这两天也不少了有点紧张忐忑。

“哥哥哥 这里说这是首尔最好吃的炸鸡店!我们一定要去这里”

可是他身边的裴珉晟就看不出紧张，而且还沉迷看旅游攻略，成功地找到了首尔烤肉店和甜品店的TOP3。

“我们是去打比赛不是旅游阿”给身边的人来了一拳后，也把头靠过去看手机里介绍的炸鸡视频。

“嘻嘻 劳逸结合嘛”

又是一天的训练，只不过这是他们最后两天在学校里，后天他们就会去到期待已久的首尔，训练室里的气氛也比平常兴奋起来。

可能是即将要和恋人分别的关系，这两天朴世熙来训练室更频繁了，今天更是整天都待着裴珉晟身边，真是碍眼。

“在赫哥喝奶茶吗”

最近天气太冷了，俊浩天天问自己喝不喝热奶茶，他觉得fury的脸又圆了一点。

“那我要香芋奶茶加棉花糖 要很热很热的”不过韩国的冬天真的太冷了，就算室内开着暖气自己的手指还是会变冷变僵硬，没了平时的灵活。还有今天有人太碍眼了，看的他很不爽，要点杯奶茶来慰籍自己的心灵和胃，当然还要用来充当暖手宝的工具。

“欸我去问问珉晟哥他们喝不喝 一起点可以减钱噢”

咕噜咕噜，奶茶真好喝，有了奶茶的加持，这局李在爀黑百合的爆头率又高了几点。感觉身后有动静，回头一看，裴珉晟又站在自己身后看现场他直播，朴世熙也挤到了他椅子手边。

“呀干嘛都围在我这里 走开走开”

“干嘛 哥你怕我偷学技术吗哈哈”

赶不走像苍蝇一样的裴珉晟，只好继续自己的单排上分之路。

“世熙不要把奶茶放在鼠标线旁边喔 哥一甩枪就会把杯子弄倒的”他小声提醒到。

“噢~”可是并没有把奶茶拿开，还偷偷把盖子打开了一条缝，往鼠标垫边上推。

“阿西八!!好烫!”

在认真开着狙击镜杀人的李在爀哪有留意到自己鼠标旁有杯奶茶，刚想拉钩转身给对面来切自己的源氏一个爆头，鼠标一滑，还在冒烟的奶茶就倒在了他手上，弄湿了整张鼠标垫。

裴珉晟看到他这样被吓得铁青了脸，扯着他从椅子起来去洗手间，把水龙头开到最大，抓着他被烫到的手冲冷水。

“fury!你找找有没有烫伤用的药膏”他们的举动惊动了训练室里的其他人。

自己的手腕正在被裴珉晟抓住，看着流动的水流开了小差，想起了那个晚上对方也是这么握住自己的手，给他带上戒指。裴珉晟关掉了手龙头，手指和手背瞬间传来火辣的刺痛感把他的思绪拉回了现实。

“嘶”没了冷水的冲刷灼痛感让他倒吸了一口凉气。

“很痛吗”裴珉晟看着平时又白又嫩都手现在被烫的红肿，心疼得不行。

“有一点”李在爀觉得他的手变肿了，像猪蹄子一样。

“再冲一下吧 一会搽药膏就好点了”继续打开水龙头让冷水冲刷烫伤的地方，好缓解李在爀的灼痛。

裴珉晟放开了他，转身走回去训练室里，自己的位子上乱糟糟的，其他队友都在帮忙收拾他的残局，他想自己的鼠标又要作废了。

“我不是和你说了不要把奶茶放在旁边吗?你干嘛不拿走?!”

“噢?!你现在怪我咯 是我把奶茶倒他手上的吗?”

“不怪你怪谁阿?好端端的把奶茶放旁边 没有手吗?我提醒过你容易弄倒 你还不拿走 你不安好心! 现在把人家的手烫伤了 影响比赛影响哥发挥怎么办?!你负责吗!!”

李在爀刚从洗手间出来就听到了吵架的声音，一时之间还没反应过来怎么回事。

“我自己也不小心 不要全怪世熙她…”李在爀看着他们俩在训练室那么多人面前撕破脸皮地在吵架，也太尴尬了。

“我就是故意不想让他去比赛那又怎样 我是不安好心那他李在爀又安什么心啊”事情莫名其妙发展成现在收拾不了的样子，被cue李在爀一脸疑惑。

“你是装不知道吗裴珉晟?他喜欢你”

朴世熙和裴珉晟吵着吵着，突然指向自己，他听到自己的秘密从别人口中说出，曝光在大庭广众之下，他愣住了。被一语道破单相思的李在爀心悸不安，忽略了手上的疼痛，看着现在的状况无法收场。

“整天你哥你哥 和你哥过去吧 **”朴世熙撒气地说完后，头也不回的就推门而走，训练室里只剩下他们面面相觑。

“** 别理她 她有病无理取闹”

结束了训练室里的闹剧，大家都因尴尬不好说什么，只好收拾收拾东西就各回宿舍。现在只有他和裴珉晟呆在一起就更不知所措了，李在爀不知道他有没有把朴世熙的话当真，害怕对方突然问自己关于这个的问题。

“过来 搽药”

那人坐在他床边，拿着药膏等着李在爀过来。现在裴珉晟在帮自己在手指手背上涂烫伤药膏，药膏涂上去冰凉冰凉的还挺舒服。

“也也没有很严重 不用那么担…嘶!”

“阿我太大力了 哥没事吧 痛不痛啊”

“没事没事…”

裴珉晟被他的反应吓到了，怕自己弄疼了对方，他一边涂着药膏一边对着伤口吹气，希望自己能用嘴巴吹走李在爀的痛，缓解烫伤的灼痛。

“呼~呼呼~~”

“涂了药之后还疼吗 刚刚问了校医说伤口不能碰水喔 记住了嘛”

“它说这几天都要好好涂药 一个星期就能好差不多了 幸好没有很烫不然半个月都好不了”

“哥这几天就不要碰鼠标了”

裴珉晟还在喋喋不休地说着伤口的注意事项，可是自己的思绪早就因为对方的温柔飞到了九霄云外。

————被烫伤还挺好的。

捌

显然他们俩都是第一次坐飞机，裴珉晟今天也是不安分的一天，扒拉在窗户上看着12000米上高空的景色。

“哥的手今天好点了吗”大赛在即，他的手伤是全队最关心的事情。

“嗯 没那么痛 应该快好了”李在爀举起他的爪子，和前几天比起来红肿的地方已经变成了淡粉色。

“好 我来检查一下”裴珉晟顺势把他的手牵了过去。

“嗯嗯是好了很多呢 噢 对了我分手了”裴珉晟靠了过来，把头蹭到了他肩膀上，悄悄地对他说。

“阿…因为上次的…?”李在爀把身体靠在椅背上，好让裴珉晟靠的舒服一点。

“嗯 不喜欢了”对方捣鼓着座位上的ipad，一边轻描淡写地说道。

“知道了”

(省略打比赛的过程数千字 直接谈恋爱)

五彩礼花是为他们而落满整个场馆，观众是为他们上演了无比刺激精彩的比赛而喝彩，现场的粉丝群情鼎沸。裴珉晟还算着cd给自己的黑百合放视野箭；李在爀刚刚还在多拉多的门框上对狙，紧张的比赛让他沉浸其中忘却了时间，在加时条用尽的那一刻，欢呼声穿过玻璃房，响彻天际。他们被staff催促着上台领奖，恍如梦寐，身边的一切都变的不真实，直到一旁的裴珉晟掐了他一下，他才连忙接住主持人的麦克风，发表成为mvp的获奖感言。

“谢谢队友教练工作人员一直的努力…我们才能拿到现在的冠军…谢谢支持我们的人谢谢给我们加油的粉丝…”

“还有是很开心 因为这场比赛CarpeDiem成为了今晚的传奇”他看向在奖杯旁的裴珉晟，其实这份mvp也该有他的一半，因为自己的心早就有一块属于他的地方。

舞台上的灯光射在奖杯上，折射出的光芒将台上的所有人裹满了胜利的笑容，他们六人一起捧起奖杯留下不可磨灭的瞬间。交错的光影和绚烂的礼花，都在给裴珉晟和李在爀充当背景，负责拍照的工作人员示意他们俩靠近一点合照。这是他们两个第一张合照，李在爀不敢靠的太近，他害怕太亲密。不出意料留在相机上的，是他们羞涩的脸庞，属于蜜桃般的甜蜜羞怯。裴珉晟比他高了大概有半个脑袋，他悄悄地踮起脚尖想缩短他们间的距离，偷偷瞄了一眼身边的人，可能两个男孩都不曾发现笑意在他们之间从没有离开。

裴在左边，李紧靠右。

不过裴珉晟似乎发现了，想缩短距离的最佳办法就是紧紧粘在一起。没有预兆，在千人观众注视的舞台上，他把脸贴了过来，裴珉晟的脸和他的脸没有缝隙的靠在了一起。咔嚓咔嚓，在闪光灯下，摄影师比了一个完美的手势，拍完后似乎当场就决定了明天发布的头条就用这张照片做封面。

月亮与星辰的光辉，想永无止境地挽留现在所发生的，想把这一刻的心动延伸到遥远的未来，像是一片非要等彩虹现身的云朵，在他出现的瞬间就举手投降。

那一瞬间李在爀几乎想趁着未平复的心情，在台上，靠在他耳边，和他说，跟裴珉晟讲述关于他的夏日故事。

这故事开始在那个夏季，那时候我们还只是网友关系，可能游戏并肩作战的原因，让你和我的默契大概已经有认识了十个世纪的程度，如果当时我能成功拥有你，那么，那个夏天一定会变得更加充实。伤我心的是你，古灵精怪的是你，最佳拍档也是你，身边总有人问起，我却只能说你是我的好弟弟。其实我早就想要越过万千边际，却又怕你十动然拒，从此形同陌路。那我只好把爱藏进心里，假装是朋友的关心，实际却是暧昧的私心。

最终理智还是击败了不成熟的冲动，他忍住，保守了差点脱口而出的秘密，在这夺冠的大好日子，他不想扫兴，不想那么快就让喜剧剧终。

就算比赛散场后，二十岁出头的小伙子激情也不会那么快的散去。他们准备去首尔弘大附近的酒吧庆祝，延续刚刚的气氛，他和裴珉晟一前一后，拖拉地走在人群的最后。

“哥 我都没见过你怎么喝酒 一会你会不会一杯就倒阿”裴珉晟走在他前面，背过了身脸朝着自己，倒着走路。

“臭小子你才一杯就倒 小心走路 那么黑一会摔了”看着裴珉晟，自己像个三岁小孩的家长。

“嘁 这样子就不会摔倒啦 摔也和你一起摔”他伸手拉住了自己的手，自己的掌心全被裴珉晟握在了他的手里，本来暴露在冷空气里的手指被紧紧揣着，冷得发僵的指尖，因为对方的温度慢慢又重回血色。

手心冒出的汗珠，暴露了李在爀被牵手的紧张。

玖

乱七八糟的灯光，迷离的音乐，狂乱的人群，男孩女孩们在舞池里疯狂地扭动自己的身体。一些是悠然坐在吧台前看bartender玩弄酒瓶的人，而李在爀正缩在巴吧台角落，被站在喇叭前的人弄出的刮唱片声吵得心烦。聒聒噪噪的酒吧，如果不细看过去，会以为李在爀是误入酒吧的高中生，宽大的毛衣完全裹住了他瘦小的身材，削尖的窄肩并不能把衣服撑起，没什么肉的巴掌脸上挂着一副圆框眼镜，头顶俏卷的弧度充满懵懂的学生气。刚刚他们一起庆祝时被起哄灌了好几杯酒，头晕晕脸颊火辣辣的，加上比赛的精力消耗太大累的不行，现在趁着裴珉晟他们跑去舞池跳舞，他偷偷落单来一边玩手机刷着粉丝赛后的消息，安静呆会。

“哥!!! 你怎么在这里”哎呀哎呀，回来了回来了。

“阿…那里人太多了”

“快看 我拿了东西给你喝 应该是桃子汁”裴珉晟拿来了杯粉红色的东西，上面插了一片柠檬。

“好 我喝喝看”看着和刚刚全是泡沫的啤酒比起来可爱的多。

“教练说是啥来着 皮奇慢果 人斯巴辣(Peach Mango Rum Splash)”

“啥呀 不是桃子汁吗”他听不懂裴珉晟说的英文。咕噜咕噜的喝了几大口，刚喝完啤酒的口腔有点苦涩，好口渴。

“呀!”刚入口尝着明明是蜜桃芒果口味的果汁，可是在咽入舌根后，经过味蕾，这清新里夹杂的柑曼怡柑橘力娇酒中的辛辣逐渐渗透了出来，丰富的层次果香四溢，虽然有烈酒的呛喉，可是却回味无穷。青涩带甜味的芭提桃柠檬混合，甜美柔和与冷冽爆发，在最后朗姆酒和桃芒果汁更强烈的温暖后，软化了辛辣中冰冷的部分。

“西八 这tm哪是桃子汁”本来头脑就不怎么清晰，不想再喝任何带酒精的东西，现在却莫名其妙地被骗喝了杯鸡尾酒，李在爀想跳起来就给裴珉晟一锤。

“阿 我不知道呀嘻嘻 粉红的我以为是果汁”裴珉晟在装傻地挠头。

酒精没有给更多的时间让李在爀教训他这个傻缺弟弟，甜蜜迷人的外表下是混合了高浓度烈酒。李在爀脑袋沉沉的，困意袭击了本来就疲惫的身体，眼皮在打架他恨不得闭上本来就不大的眼睛，可能这就是突然摄入乙醇的后果吧。

裴珉晟坐在旁边，看着李在爀慢慢变成一条反应痴呆的金鱼，手掌撑着下巴不经意间本来架在山根处的眼镜滑落到了鼻尖，轻微地眨着睫毛不认真看会以为眼前男孩睡着了。他把椅子拉近，更贴近身边的人，脸悄悄地从侧面靠了过去，凑近了看着李在爀因为缺少乙醇脱氢酶而晕红的脸颊，像颗熟透的蜜桃，在娇翠欲滴吸引着他前来尝一口。

“啵”

确实这么做了，敌不过多巴胺的诱惑，趁着李在爀还在懵圈，偷吃了一口。似乎是意犹未尽，水蜜桃的甜美还不能填饱裴珉晟的胃口，他往微张的嘴唇望去。

五指攀上了李在爀微烫的脖子，捏住了他棱角分明的下颚，把他的脸往自己的方向掰了过来，像是不懂自己被摆布，李在爀眼睛迷糊地望着他像是在问他在干嘛。不过在酒精的操控下李在爀不再是平日里的模样，他现在像是一条记忆只能保存七秒的金鱼，裴珉晟对他做什么都行。

既然已经偷吃了熟透的蜜桃，那现在再把嫣红的樱桃吞入腹中也是理所应当。那是意想不到的的甘甜，唇与唇之间在第一次触碰产生了粉红气泡的化学反应。他把李在爀的下唇含入口中，像是忙着宣告主权，他的嘴里也全是淡淡的水果味，甜蜜的气氛就像挥发的波特酒，在他们之间弥漫着恋爱的味道。

李在爀像是被亲吻的口水声吵醒，感觉到有人俯身在他身上，鼻息暖暖得喷到了他的脸上，唤起了他几分的意识。本来快合上的眼睛忽然睁开了，迷离之中还带了几分疑惑，像是在问'裴珉晟你的脸为什么这么大'，在回了几秒思绪后，李在爀感觉自己的嘴唇好像碰到了什么，仔细一看原来是裴珉晟的嘴巴牢牢粘在了上面。

“…”像是炸毛的猫，猛然地挣脱了扶在自己脖子上的手。

“不是…哥我…我”裴珉晟似乎还想把手伸过来，可是自己滚烫的皮肤会把他烫伤。

“你喝醉了…额我们回去吧。”李在爀恨不得逃跑找个洞钻下去，他不想看到裴珉晟，自己的心脏在砰砰颤抖，他不知道刚刚发生了什么，他只希望不要太丢人，在明天早上起床后通通忘掉。

“没有”

“我没有醉”

“我想亲的就是你”

“李在爀”

是身后的人发出的声音。

裴珉晟在上次训练室的争吵后，就想了很久，为什么李在爀受伤的时候自己那么紧张，那么在乎。他有代入想过如果是其他队友受伤了，是fury被烫到了，自己的反应会不会那么大。思前想后都是不会，最多是队友的关心问候，不会是像对李在爀那样细致入微的照顾，在看到他受伤的那瞬间心也一同悬起。又怕自己是把多年朋友的友谊弄混，可是他现在终于可以断定，自己对李在爀的那种关心，那种在乎，那种依赖是由爱情发酵而成。

“我喜欢的人是你”

少年的心意最终坎坎坷坷地倾空在自己喜欢的人面前。就如明媚晴空下的瓢泼大雨，在阳光中洒进了晨风，胆怯地触碰着恋人的发丝。

“哈?”

是高速行驶的列车忽然脱轨，使原本单向行驶的列车忽然变得两情相悦，本来就摸不清头脑的李在爀快要失去理智冲向悬崖坠毁。

可是刚才裴珉晟在对自己告白。

噢，那他李在爀确实是今天名副其实的最终mvp了。

“噢!? 那是我喝醉了吗”

“没有 是我 是裴珉晟喝醉了”

只要哥哥长得好，一杯橙汁我就倒。

———裴珉晟


End file.
